


可口的消遣（上）

by cytus_nono



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 11:36:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17745203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cytus_nono/pseuds/cytus_nono





	可口的消遣（上）

PWP。  
上章是艾达视角，下章是分头视角，困死了，先看分头被玩吧。

 

无授权渣翻。侵不删。翻给自己看，顺便造福同好，因为英文难理解的表达看着难受，而且还有雷点……  
剔除了个人天雷的少量描写，修改得相对符合中文逻辑一些。仍然是渣翻……自看

 

——————————————————————————

 

这间公寓的气味有些陈旧。

你的手指划过空荡的柜台面，碗碟整齐地堆放在橱柜门后的架子上。橱柜门半开着，它的铰链上积了一层薄薄的灰尘，正如外面每一个家具的表面。你忍不住微微一笑，以里昂的阶级他大概是不会选择这样的地方的，这对他来说，太高级了。这更像是你这样的阶级会做的选择。你注视着指尖上的灰尘，不难猜，这么豪华的住宅是里昂的上级为他选的。而且就进门这几分钟的观察来看，里昂没有任何同居者来和他一起维持这个……家。

真遗憾……

逐渐消失的橙色阳光染上了白色的地板和深蓝色的地毯，使它们变成一种时尚的黑色。整个公寓都是不同色调的蓝色。你闭上眼睛，品味着这里异常的宁静。尽管你的内心一直在忽视它，但这种新鲜感仍然挥之不去。就好像你可以光着身子走来走去，不用担心你的外表，你的肉体，这里有种家的感觉。温暖的震颤沿着你的脊椎和四肢行进，你把门推开，探险一般走进走廊。有三扇门，一扇向左，一扇向右，一扇通向大厅的尽头——里昂的卧室。

在公寓的所有房间中，只有卧室有明显的人迹。你小心翼翼地推开门，发现里昂把沙漠之鹰放在他的床上。枕头压着他的脸，床单紧紧地裹住他的下半身。你扬了扬眉毛，在原地站了一会儿，审视他头垂在床上的样子，你知道这几个月来他一直在为他的上司努力工作。你走进房间，避开他那堆杂乱的衣服，衣堆顶上有一件黑色的丝制拳击短裤。想到他被子下苍白的皮肤，你嘴角勾起一抹笑容。

别去想这些没用的，你来这里是为了做一件事。没有触碰。只是看着。

你小心翼翼地走到床边，把枕头从他脸上拉开。他的脑袋上金发乱糟糟，眼睛在眼皮后面不安分地转动着。他在做梦……你弯下腰，从他脸上拨开一缕任性的金丝。他睡意朦胧地咕哝着，被子被踢至大腿。这倒是……不错的风景。

所以政府特工还会裸睡，多么有趣。你咧嘴一笑，目光顺着他的肌肉一路向下。

这位特工一直都是一个令人愉快的消遣。回想在西班牙的时候，里昂从未辜负你对他的能力的信任。当然，组织也知道他的价值，这是他能活下来的一个决定性因素。另一个原因是，你确实对这只来自政府的聪明宠物狗，有些喜欢。你总是很诧异他对忠诚、荣誉和尊重的信念之强烈，以及他对上头的命令的从不质疑。

“嗯……”里昂呻吟着，咂了咂嘴唇。

你露出一个微笑，他真可爱不是吗。由于最近工作繁忙，他睡得很沉，并且他会有很长一段时间不会醒来。你小心翼翼地在他旁边坐下，令你宽慰的是，这张床并不会发出吱吱作响的声音。他眉头紧锁，嘴里咕哝着什么。

你咬紧下唇。他裸露的皮肤温暖光滑，就像是在邀请人去触摸。里昂也许睡得很沉，但你还是不想冒这个险。

也许你想?

一个安静的声音在你的内心深处低语。如果里昂真的醒了会怎么样?你扯了扯脖子上的黑色choker——你唯一戴的一件饰品……某个人送你的礼物。你因记不起是谁而有些内疚，但又因为自私而无法忘记。你把这个想法从脑子里赶走。

该死的……你小心翼翼地从床上爬起来，走到抽屉前，你知道他会把手铐放在这儿。你谨慎地翻找，直到找到他们。你把它们举起，在逐渐黯淡的的阳光下，仔细地审视着它们。它们将会会拷住……

你慢慢走回去，注视了他一会儿，然后把一只手铐挂在他的右手腕上。慢慢地，你把他的手举过头顶，牵向床头。他轻轻动了一下，但没有醒来。你自嘲地笑了笑，把枕头从他脸上拿开。里昂突然转过身来，他的左手滑到了脸颊下面。你不禁翻了个白眼，目光略过他光滑而结实的肌肉。我已经在这了啊……即使这有些愚蠢。

你的手指在他身上抚动，让他轻轻的翻过身来。你小心翼翼地握住他的另一只手，准备给他戴上手铐。床头板有一个很好的中心柱，如果他不能忍受被铐在柱子上的感觉的话，他就得穿过两英寸厚的木头。那就祝你好运了，肯尼迪先生。

你把手铐套在柱子上，锁上他的左腕。他焦躁不安地想转过身去，但只能转个一半。你向后站着，盯着他看了一会儿，欣赏他乱糟糟的样子。你通常不喜欢这副模样的人，但里昂是个例外。床单缠结在一起，就像一条饥饿的蟒蛇围在他的腿上，他的金发在他的头上乱成一团。你的指尖开始因准备触摸他的皮肤而缩起，他的天然麝香使你陶醉。

在过去的八年里，你不愿承认这一点，即使现在，你仍然不会承认。身体上的吸引只是自然的……也没有想象的那么危险。你的中指沿着他的肩膀一直游走至他的胸口。所以还有什么东西——手指冒险穿过他的小腹——会被证明是致命的呢……

他颤抖着，轻轻呻吟。

里昂·s·肯尼迪只不过是一个有趣的消遣，就是如此。你弯下腰，吸入他身上沐浴乳的香味。他只是达成目的的一种手段之一……至少，你一直是这样说服自己的。但你知道即使组织命令你处理里昂，你也不会这么做。

“你救了我的命。”你对他耳语。

他的呼吸模式突然改变，你感受到了他的紧张的情绪。他的眼睛猛地睁开，玻璃蓝色……平稳……诱人。

“艾达?”他惊讶地喃喃自语，声音里充满了睡意。

里昂，你是唯一会这样叫我的人。

“嘿晚上好啊，帅哥。”

当他意识到你不是某种幻觉或梦境时，他不由得睁大了眼睛：“艾达……”他又脱口而出，然后意识到自己双手的困境。

“这是我的名字，别搞错了。”

他皱着眉头看着你，但这掩饰不了他眼中闪烁的兴趣，他清了清嗓子：“你为什么会在这里?”

你用手指抚摸着他的大腿内侧，轻轻地叹了口气：“Oh，我正好在附近，所以我想我应该顺道过来看看。”

“是嘛，看来我是帕特里克·斯韦兹。”他嘲笑着你，试图忽略你的手，因为它正越来越靠近更敏感的地方。

你微笑着，开始在他的皮肤上画着小圈圈，只是稍微增加了一点压力。他的双唇紧闭，眼睛开始因性欲而蒙上一层薄雾，一股令人愉快的热量开始聚集在你探索的指尖下。

“为什么——”他停顿了一下，想控制住自己的声音，“你为什么会这样出现?”

你若有所思地舔着嘴唇，用指甲轻轻地拽着他的皮肤，然后垂下头与他面对面，你们的距离只有几厘米：“我想……我大概是有点饿了。”

他的眼睫毛颤动着，眼睛往后看：“什……什么饿？”

“Hmmm…我希望你能帮我回答这个问题。”你一边咕噜着，一边开玩笑地迅速舔过他的下唇。

他立即上前吻了你一下，你躲开，带着诱人的微笑。他瞪着你，被手铐拽住。你用手指沿着他腹线一直向下走去。他吃惊地倒吸了一口冷气，你感到他在你的抚摸下变得僵硬起来。你舔着他的锁骨，令他呻吟，与此同时你的心跳也在加速。他的皮肤散发出一种十分迷人的暖意。

“遵从女士的领导不是我的风格。”他沉吟着，不断地拉手铐。

“你会遵从我的，帅哥。”

他的眼睛，在黑暗中是一种奇特而可爱的海军蓝，向你挑衅地眨着：“别指望了。”

“我偏要指望呢。”你用手指扫了扫他湿润的顶端，他冲动地几乎要跳了起来。

他咬紧牙关：“那你大可试试。”

“我乐意尝试，帅哥。”你对着他的耳朵呼吸，轻轻咬啮他的耳垂。

他在你的戏弄下无助地扭动着，你爬到床上跨坐在他身上。他刚要开口说话，你便立即吻上他，使他安静下来。他不停地嘟嚷着，你听到手铐撞击在木头上格格作响，这声音真是令人振奋。这可是属于我自己的里昂·s·肯尼迪，他戴着手铐，赤身裸体，性欲旺盛。一个女孩想要的还会比这更多吗?你用舌头轻咬他的下唇，一阵颤栗传遍你的脊骨，他的硬物擦到了你裤子的丝绸上。

“你非要玩弄那里吗？”他叹息着说。

你咧嘴一笑，沿着他的脖子吮吸，然后咬下去，用臀部摩擦着他的：“如果……这让你不高兴了，我可以离开。”你作势抽身就要下床。

“别!”他沙哑地喊道。

你坐回来，咬着下唇，表情若有所思：“你确定吗?”

里昂目不转睛地盯着你：“我不知道，艾达。你怎么想?”

你低头看着他的身体，左眉扬起。“我想……这些衣服让我很不舒服，”你弯下腰咬他的脖子，“我想我很讨厌它们。”

在他出口讽刺你之前，你把衬衫迅速掀过头部，令他下巴大张。你调皮地朝他咧嘴一笑，不紧不慢地解开了内衣。他猛拉着手铐想要挣脱。你把胸部贴在他的胸膛上，热烈地亲吻着他。当你结束这个亲吻时，他靠过来咬上你的脖子，让你惊讶地喘了一声。他低声喃喃：“解开我，艾达。”

你的脸上浮现得意的笑容：“否则怎样?”

他抓住了你的目光：“我会告诉我的上司，关于你的小来访。”

你忍不住笑得更深了。“不，你不会的，”你停下来用鼻子亲昵着他的，“因为那样我就得走了。”

他的眼睛忽明忽暗。

“你不会希望这样的，对吧?”你对着他的耳朵咕噜道。

“我想……触碰你。”他语气纠结。

你的微笑变成了满嘴的笑容：“你是想要掌控一切。”说完，你从他身上爬下来，走开。你把手撑在自己的臀部上：“今晚你是我的，帅哥……你必须接受这一点。”

他挑衅地看着你，拉着手铐：“不会的。”

你舔了舔嘴唇。“是嘛……”你轻轻挑开裤子上的扣子，把它们褪至脚边，“我从来没有拒绝过挑战。”

当你慢条斯理地脱掉鞋子，脱掉内裤时，他的眼睛饥渴地扫视过你每一寸肌肤。你歪头看了看他的反应，然后目光顺着他的身体往上走，锁住了他的目光。情欲染红了他的脸颊，你用手指抚摸着他的腿，在他的大腿上停留了片刻，然后，继续上移到他的嘴边。

“我一定会让你在这一切结束之前，叫喊我的名字。”他在你的手指下放着狠话，炽热的呼吸湿润而诱人。

“哦？你会吗?”你满脸质疑地询问着。

他却只是冲你咧嘴一笑，趾高气扬……充满渴望。

“我打赌你还是个菜鸟，在卧室里，帅哥。”

他嘲笑道：“所以呢?你又是什么？专业人士?”

“我只是相对自然而然。”

“你对自己的评价倒是很高。”

你爬到床上，四肢架在他的上方：“从某种意义上来说是这样。”

他渴望地凝视着你们之间的距离。

“打个比方，”你舔了舔他的锁骨，双手攀上他的脖子，咬住他的下唇，“我更像是一个实实在在的人。”

他挑起眉毛：“这就是从某种意义上说?”

你坐回他的大腿上，下身蹭过他的部位，使他发出一声轻微的嘶嘶声。你笑了：“别害羞，帅哥，你现在属于我了。”

你的动作着实令他很困扰。你可以从他那双眼睛发出的挑衅光芒和手臂上的肌肉紧绷的样子看出这一点。如果他自由了，你丝毫不怀疑他会试着把你钉死在床上，他会努力的。你粗暴地吻住他。

“只是暂时属于你而已……”他对着你的嘴唇低语。

你用手指抚摸他的身体两侧，并用自己的舌头压迫他的舌头。他在发抖，一种美味可口的期待在你的血管里涌动，你把胸部贴在他的胸前，小心翼翼地让你的下半身和他保持在一个可笑的距离。他的下体就在正下方，一心只想消除这个距离。

“心急的小菜鸟，不是吗?”你微笑。

“解开这些手铐，我让你看看什么叫菜鸟。”他对你耳语，使你战栗。

“你最好给我乖乖的，帅哥。”

他咬了一口你的脖子，一声惊愕的呻吟从你嘴里钻出。你试图保持控制地位，但他的舌头在你滚烫的皮肤上滑来滑去。上帝啊，他身上的每样东西都很棒。你顺着他的胸膛，顺着他平滑的腹部肌肉组织，随意地吻了他一小段，然后在他小腹止住。你抬头看他时，他在你身下无助地扭动着。他一对上你的眼睛，你就用舌头轻弹他的顶端。他不仅气喘吁吁，难耐地扭动着臀部。

“有趣的是，当一位女士……找到了正确的地方，你就服从得这么急切。不是吗,帅哥?”

“我——”

他的辩驳立即被打断了，因为你将他全然含在口中，用舌头缠绕着他。

“天杀的!”他叹息着说。

你轻轻地用牙齿扫了他一下，他立即把头往后一仰，语无伦次的咕噜从他的嘴唇涌出。你轻轻地哼着，声音的振动传递给了他。他呻吟着你的名字，你的舌头以令人抓狂的节奏摩挲着，缓慢地上下舔着他的部位。他拉紧手铐，浅而短促的呼吸从他张开的嘴里逃逸出来。

“放轻松，乖男孩。你不想这么早就结束旅程吧?”你低声道，假装失望。

“该死的上帝,女人!”

你再一次把他放进嘴里，指甲拖到他的大腿内侧，谨慎地不给他太大的压力，但也不会过小。他的背拱起，你的名字是他喉咙深处发出的原始咆哮。兴奋聚集在你的腹窝里，你很想让他进入你，但你更想先让他乞求，这种想法更让你兴奋。你用舌头来回逗弄他的顶端，使他的腹肌绷紧。你的名字是他嘴唇上最纯粹的放肆的激情。我想要让他叫喊我的名字……我需要他这么做。这种认识是自由的，也是可怕的。

你亲吻他的耳朵：“叫出来，我的名字。”

当你退后一步，看着他时，他的眼睛里闪过一种奇怪的新光，就像午夜的暴风雨在不受约束的海面上肆虐。激情。饥渴。

“艾……艾达！”他嘶哑着嗓音。

你闭上眼睛，细细品味着他沙哑的男高音环绕着你的名字。他的皮肤很暖和，你把自己压在他的身上索取温度。他的吻是那么地温柔、热烈和深沉，使你感到虚弱。你还不会屈服，至少现在不会。一切都在你的掌握之中。

你坏笑着：“想要我吗，帅哥?”

他咧嘴一笑，深知你的小把戏：“你为什么不问问我下面的小朋友呢?”

你结舌：“好吧。”

他还没来得及回答，你又盯上他，有节奏地把他从你嘴里接入送出。他拼命地猛撞，几乎要扯断手铐。床吱吱作响，你咯咯地嘲笑。你的笑声惹毛了他，他呻吟着。

“他妈的……”他发出嘶嘶声。

你停了下来，抬头看着他，笑容洋洋得意：“你想要我吗，帅哥?”

他故意向下瞪着你。

你舔了舔他的下身，他便呻吟起来：“我再问你一次，里昂。你，想要我吗?”

“是的。”他咕哝着。

“抱歉，”你把空气吹到他那里仍然湿润的皮肤上，“我听不见。”

“我想！”他厉声喝斥，竭力保持着仅剩的一点镇定。

你得意地笑了……现在可是在我的控制之下啊，菜鸟。你咬到了他的脖子：“有多想要呢，肯尼迪先生?”

他咬着牙齿，眼睛一眨一眨的，但始终保持沉默。Hmm…如果你愿意，你们可以玩那个游戏玩很久。你咬上他的脖子，用你的下身的中心摩擦他的勃起，但当他的臀部试图主动与你相连时，你又轻巧躲开。

“该死的!”

你开玩笑地舔了舔他的下唇：“你从来就不喜欢做一个跟随者，尤其是对女人。但是……如果你想要我…你就必须……跟随我的领导。”

他死死盯着你看。

“现在我再问一次。你到底有多想要我?”

他的目光躲开你的眼睛：“很想……”

你把胸脯贴在他的胸前：“很想是多想?”

“艾达 !”他咆哮着说。

你望着他，一脸无辜：“Yes?”

“别玩弄我了。”他咕哝着，似乎接受了你的领导。

“那告诉我你有多想要我。”

他用直勾勾的盯着你看：“我想要你想到发疯。”

你扬起眉毛，用鼻子蹭他的：“好吧……那个神奇的字是什么?”

他几乎咬牙切齿：“操我。立刻。马上。”

你叹了口气：“这不是一个字。”

他的表情没有变化：“请……”他的嘴唇撞在你的嘴唇上，既热情又苛刻。这么简单就放过他了吗?你用舌头舔了舔他的嘴唇，他打断你的吻：“我想要你。求你了,艾达。”

你下腹里疯狂的热度令人愉快，于是推开了任何里昂可能会挣脱开手铐的进一步假设。慢慢地，你坐起来，把自己置于他的被唤醒的部位之上，引导它进入。他在你手中的丰满感使你的心在胸膛里雀跃。你轻轻地呻吟着，眼睛因兴奋而闭上。当你开始骑它的时候，你能听到他轻微的呼吸声，你骑乘的节奏良好而平稳。尽管他想让你动得更快，更有力。不，不是现在,我可爱的牛仔。

你让你的手在他结实的胸膛上徘徊。你发觉你的面具开始瓦解了，你能感觉得到。你处在濒临崩溃的边缘。你的欲望逐渐超过了你控制欲的外表。有那么一瞬间，你因此而恨他，但当你听到他绝望地低声呼唤你的名字时，这种感觉很快就消失了。你睁开眼睛，发现他毫无防备地注视着你。你的心突然感到轻盈，失重，防御陡然坍塌。你把头往后一仰，以掩饰双眼的脆弱。

里昂就是你的对立面，是在你黑色海洋的中央的救生艇。你只是一个沉迷于自我毁灭的愚人，沉迷于向死神的脸上啐唾沫。如果你失去了他，你所剩下的那颗小小的心就会化为乌有。在过去的十年里，你竟变得如此依赖他。从98年的那刻起，渐渐地，这个特工进入了你的脑海，在你的灵魂中找到了归宿。此时此刻，你属于他，就像他也属于你一样。

“撤掉这些手铐。”他的祈使句一点都不平稳。

你突然重重地让自己摔在他身上，使他的头猛地一仰，沉浸在极度的愉悦之中。你克制住一声甜腻的呻吟：“我玩得很开心呢，里昂，你玩得开心吗?”你偏就是要激他。

他又想吻你，于是你趁他靠近之前退开。你粗暴地运动臀部，他仿佛失去痛觉一般猛拉手铐。

喀啦!

你几乎只需要一秒钟，就能意识到发生了什么事，但这并没有改变你脸上那种纯粹惊讶的表情——瞳孔微缩，双唇打开。木头圆柱断成了两半，里昂自由了。他的眼睛紧盯着你，一丝坏笑掠过他的嘴唇。趁他还没抓住你，你一跃而起，冲进客厅。当你找到一个藏身之处时，你能听到他在抽屉里翻找手铐钥匙。

如果他抓到我，真不知道后果会如何。


End file.
